1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-091047 discloses a card edge connector with a housing including a board accommodation space and a plurality of terminal fittings accommodated in the housing and arranged to face each other across the board accommodation space. This card edge connector comes into contact with a circuit board inserted into the board accommodation space while resilient pieces provided in the terminal fittings are resiliently deformed. A predetermined contact pressure is ensured between the terminal fittings and the circuit board by a resilient contact action of the resilient pieces. Further, dimensional tolerances of the housing, the terminal fittings and the circuit board are absorbed by resilient deformation of the resilient pieces. Thus, a structure configured to come into contact with the circuit board while the resilient pieces are resiliently deformed is necessary to ensure contact reliability between the terminal fittings and the circuit board.
However, providing the structure that contacts the circuit board while the resilient pieces are resiliently deformed means that corner edge parts on a leading end in an inserting direction of the circuit board butt against the resilient pieces and are strongly abraded against the resilient pieces in the process of inserting the circuit board into the board accommodation space. Such butting and abrasion may cause improper deformation of the resilient pieces, plating peeling on contact portions of the resilient pieces, jamming of shaving from a part of the corner edge part of the circuit board between the resilient pieces and the circuit board and, eventually, a contact failure.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a reduction of contact reliability.